


Just Say You Will

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Cat's Song [18]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: This piece ends roughly two weeks before Together, and roughly five months before Long Day and Terrible Ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece ends roughly two weeks before Together, and roughly five months before Long Day and Terrible Ideas.

_Cause I'm here right now_   
_If you'd take the time_   
_To let me stumble through_   
_How I feel about you_   
_As I mess up my lines_   
_And you'll hear me out_   
_Let's just say you will_   
_Cause if I mouth these words_   
_Well I'll crash and burn_   
_You'll take me still?_

 

-“Never Knock” by Kevin Garrett

 

* * *

  

Theadosia Trevelyan was getting bored, and that was a _very_ dangerous thing.

Alistair had not been a friend of the Cousland family long, but long enough to know that when Thea was bored, she was likely to get into mischief, and that mischief may or may not result in a war between nations. She had a sharp tongue and a sharper mind, and she could wind people around her little finger with a few words and a pretty smile if she had a mind to. She was dangerous, and he was slightly terrified of her, and at the moment he was _very_ glad he was not on her bad side. He briefly contemplated saying something about her increasing restlessness, but bit his tongue.

Really, he knew he was lucky to even be within the same orbit as Cataline Cousland and Thea Trevelyan: the two cousins were the undisputed heirs of the Seawolf and Steed shipping empire in Ferelden, and even though he was no longer dating Cat, the two of them had remained friends. Oddly enough, Thea seemed to be far more inclined to treat him with kindness _after_ Cat had broken up with him than before. He tried not to think too much about it, but he suspected her prior animosity was out of loyalty to someone else; someone Thea believed was better suited to Cataline than he was. Alistair just hoped whoever that someone else was realized how damn lucky they were.

“Catkin, this party is dreadfully boring,” Thea pouted slightly, speaking the thoughts they were all thinking. “You promised there would be interesting people here.”

Honestly, Alistair was sympathetic to Thea. He had no more desire to be here than she did; maybe even less so. How exactly was he supposed to get excited for a party for the half-brother he barely knew? The half-brother who barely acknowledged his existence. Cailan wasn’t so bad, really, just… he lived in his own world. And that world was only tangentially aware of Alistair’s existence. So what the fuck did Alistair care if Cailan had just been formally given their father’s throne?

“Thea,” Cataline attempted to soothe her younger cousin, “The king of Ferelden and Anora are right over there. You cannot ask for more interesting than that, and besides, you already know Nora. Why don’t we go chat with them?”

Alistair gave a brief snort of derision, enough to earn him a raised eyebrow from Cataline and a spark of interest from Thea. “You got something to say, Theirin?” The younger woman asked, a half smile tugging at her lips and her tone hopeful for some sort of excitement.

He shrugged. “Thea, they barely acknowledge my existence. You’re barking up the wrong tree there.”

Her storm blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Alistair knew he ought to be afraid of what he had just unleashed, but somehow he was just eager to see the results. “Is that so, Kitten? Well, why don’t we just go have a chat with the king and my dear friend.” And with that, Thea strode off in the direction of Cailan and his entourage, leaving Cat and Alistair helpless but to follow. She approached the newly minted monarch of Ferelden, her hips swaying just slightly but with more predation than seduction in the movement.

“So,” Thea spoke without preamble when they reached Cailan and Anora, “You’re the one who managed to snare my darling Anora’s heart.”

“I, er… yes, I suppose so,” Cailan smiled brightly. Alistair knew that smile: it had left more than one woman weak at the knees, but Thea was not impressed, nor did she seem inclined to show any deference to Cailan, king or no. Then again, he wasn’t _her_ king. Not technically. “How do you know Anora?”

“Thea is the woman I was telling you about that I met at the trade summit last summer, and we became fast friends,” Anora chimed in, offering Thea a quiet smile. “Thea, I am so glad you could make it tonight.”

“Yes, any friend of Nora is a friend of mine!” Cailan smiled again, but Thea just raised a single brow.

“How gracious,” she drawled. “Though given that your hospitality towards your own half-brother has been appallingly lacking, you will forgive my skepticism.”

Anora sighed, but Alistair could not help feel a hint of glee at Cailan’s obvious discomfort. Anora, however, was apparently not in the mood to mediate whatever verbal slaughter her friend was about to unleash, so she stepped in again. “Your timing is convenient, actually, Thea. If you are done needling my boyfriend, there is someone I would like you to meet.”

 

* * *

 

_Thea. Theadosia Trevelyan? Looks to be about the right age._ Loghain mentally ran through the precise, detailed information Anora had given him about the friend she had wanted him to meet. His daughter was exceedingly picky in her choice of friends, thank the Maker, and even more selective about those she bothered introducing him to. The fact that she actively _wanted_ him to meet Theadosia was… unusual.

_Brilliant. Tempestuous. Stunning. Sarcastic. Fierce. Loyal._

“Father.” Anora took his arm with a sweet smile as he approached. Cailan was standing there looking for all the world as if he’d been slapped, and an auburn-haired woman with stormy blue eyes and a half smile that fell just this side of arrogant was pointedly ignoring him, which Loghain knew would just be driving Cailan mad.

He liked her already.

“This,” Anora gestured to the other woman, who was standing slightly in front of Bryce and Eleanor’s oldest daughter, Cataline, and Cailan’s half-brother, Alistair, “Is Theadosia Trevelyan. Thea, this is my father, Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir.”

Theadosia studied him for a moment, that same half smile playing across her lips as she took his offered hand. “The hero of River Dane, yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Teyrn Mac Tir.”

“Please, just ‘Loghain’ is fine,” he replied, although he was not certain what prompted the breach in formality.

“Then you must call me Theadosia, or Thea.”

“You have a beautiful name, Theadosia.” Loghain met her gaze, but she did not look away. There was no fear there; no intimidation or discomfort. “It seems a pity not to use it. Besides, it suits you.”

Her smile widened a fraction. “Thank you, Loghain. I’m afraid I cannot take credit for it, but I will accept the compliment nevertheless.”

“Anora tells me you are home on spring holiday?” He inquired. He was terrible at small talk, and she seemed to actually be intent on speaking with him which was not something to which he was accustomed. Most people took advantage of his laconic tendencies to keep their conversations with him brief. Loghain was never in any hurry to dissuade them, either.

“I am,” Theadosia nodded, accepting a glass of wine from a passing waiter. “I have been in Ostwick, working on my master’s degree. History. To be perfectly blunt, I had not planned on attending this event as I generally find them dreadfully dull, but,” she paused, her lips tilting upwards just slightly and her eyes teasing, “I think the evening has just gotten infinitely more interesting.”

“And how exactly am _I_ not interesting?” Cailan interjected. “Did you not hear a word of the story I was telling about my last camping trip in the Hinterlands region? With the bears?”

Theadosia rolled her eyes. “Cailan, when you manage to say something worth my interest, I assure you I will give you my undivided attention.”

Anora giggled, but Loghain just stared at Theadosia in disbelief. For the first time in his life, Cailan seemed dumbfounded. Theadosia shook her head with a small smile, then turned back to him. “Listen, I need to go see where my cousin slipped off to, but I would love to talk with you more. Find me later?” She tossed him a subtle wink before she walked away, each step graceful and unhurried.

Loghain, Cailan, and Anora watched her go. “What in the void just happened?” Cailan finally spoke, utterly confused, and at his side Anora laughed quietly.

“I think we just met the one woman who can render my father speechless.”

 

* * *

 

 

_This is just mind numbing_.

Loghain sighed, glancing at his watch and debating whether or not he could beg off the rest of the evening with a headache. Too much more of this nonsense and it may not even be a lie. He had just resolved to track down Anora and inform her he was leaving when a slender arm slipped through his own and he felt a gentle tug. He glanced down and saw Theadosia Trevelyan, her expression neutral save for a sparkle in her eye as she gave a subtle toss of her head. Despite every sane thought in his mind telling him otherwise, he allowed her to lead him away from the party. They stepped outside the enclosed garden and into the city-lit night.

“Where exactly are you taking me, Ms. Trevelyan?” He asked as she finally released his arm but continued walking down the sidewalk.

“Theadosia, or Thea,” she corrected. “And we are escaping, at least for a bit. You looked about as happy to be there as I was, so I figured you would be a suitable accomplice.” They walked a few blocks before she stopped in front of a door to a bar called The Hanged Man and gestured him inside. Theadosia gave a wave in the direction of the bar that was met with a wide grin by the dwarf behind the counter before she settled on one of the comfortable sofas at the front of the room. She kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet neatly beneath her.

“You are not wrong,” he admitted. “Although you seemed to be doing well enough.”

Theadosia shrugged. “I can manage when I have to, but I have my limits. Besides, I wanted to talk to you, and that was not going to happen in a garden full of other people.” She paused as the bartender handed her a beer so dark as to almost be black, and handed Loghain a Fereldan lager he hadn’t ordered but was somehow exactly what he wanted. When Loghain raised a brow in his direction, the bartender just chuckled. “Lucky guess, Teyrn Mac Tir. Thea, you want your usual?”

“Please,” she nodded. “Thanks, Varric.” Theadosia turned her attention back to Loghain. “Old friend of the family,” she explained. “I’ve known Varric since long before I could come in this place, and now it is a home away from home. I don’t really have anything like it in Ostwick.”

“How much longer will you be in the Marches?” He asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

“Two more terms. I haven’t taken any summers off and I have been working on an accelerated schedule to finish ahead of time. Bryce and Eleanor need me back here, though of course they have not said so in so many words.” Theadosia gave him a small, half smile. “Pursuing my MA was sheer selfishness on my part, I’m afraid. Especially since I won’t be doing anything with it.”

Loghain could hear the subtle undercurrent of bitterness beneath her words, but he admired her for her choice. She was doing what she had to for her family. He understood that much. “Not selfishness, Theadosia. I very much doubt Bryce and Eleanor have begrudged you this time to do something that made you happy, given the amount of responsibility you will someday have to take on.”

Her smile widened slightly, but before she could reply a waitress brought out a basket of crisp and golden fries, and Theadosia set them on the table in front of them. “Help yourself,” she offered, popping one in her mouth and immediately wincing at the heat. “Damn it,” she laughed after she had managed to swallow it down. “I never learn, but these are so damn good. Seriously, try some, but maybe wait a minute.”

To his surprise, Loghain laughed before he could stop himself. “I suppose at least _one_ of us should learn from your mistakes,” he agreed, then asked, “You said you wanted to talk to me?”

“I did,” Thea nodded, taking a long sip of her beer before testing another fry and nibbling on it delicately.

“About?”

She looked at him, head tilted slightly. “About anything. You interest me. That in itself is rare, but like I said, you also looked like you desperately wanted to be somewhere else. So I thought I would kill two birds with one stone: do a good deed for the day, and possibly, hopefully, make a new friend.”

Loghain stared at her and she met his gaze head on, amusement and curiosity dancing behind her storm blue eyes. She wanted to be his _friend_? He hadn’t really bothered trying to make friends after Maric died. He’d never been terribly good at it: too grumpy, too sarcastic. His sense of humor was too dry, and his nature too reserved. And yet…

“You want us to be friends?” He repeated back carefully, and she nodded again.

“I do. Anora said I would like you, and I trust her judgement. So far, you have proven her correct.” She paused, and her expression grew thoughtful. “I do not make real friends easily, Loghain, and I am guessing you do not either. I have a quick mind and a smart mouth and a temper. The last time I invested the time and energy in a friendship it…” She shook her head. “Well. That is a long story, and one probably best saved for another time. In any case, I like you, and yes, I would like to be your friend.”

For a long moment, he was speechless. Then, he held out his hand. “May I see your phone?” When she handed over the device, he briefly typed into it before handing it back. “Text me so I have your number.”

Theadosia smiled then, _really_ smiled, and Loghain realized it was the first time he had seen her do so all evening. More alarming was the realization that he had actually been _looking_ at her all evening, but he pushed that thought away. He saved her contact information to his phone. Varric brought over a second round, and Loghain and Theadosia fell back into easy conversation. Eventually, he glanced at his watch and reluctantly pointed out they should probably head back before someone sent out a search party.

“Unfortunately, I suspect you’re right,” Theadosia rolled her eyes. “It was a nice reprieve while it lasted.” She left a few bills on the table and, when he made to protest, she just gave him her half smile. “You can get it next time.”

She was so certain there would be a next time.  To his surprise, Loghain was as well. They left the bar, and she slipped her arm back around his. He did nothing to dissuade her from the gesture; found that he did not particularly want to. “When do you return to the Marches?”

“Next Sunday,” she replied.

“How do you feel about coffee?”

“Extremely positively,” Theadosia laughed. “There is a running joke in my family that I just need an IV drip of the stuff.”

“Well, failing that, there is a quiet, hole-in-the-wall café on the corner of Marriset and 15th,” Loghain offered carefully, still not certain what exactly was happening or what he was doing. “Would you be amenable to meeting me there on Saturday before you leave? It has been nice speaking with someone who is able to form eloquent sentences and not pepper in the word ‘glorious’ ever three minutes.”

Theadosia gave his arm a brief squeeze.

“I’d love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece ends roughly two weeks before Together, and roughly six months before Long Day and Terrible Ideas.

_You are in my head_   
_When my heart's at war_   
_And if I'm ever scared_   
_I'll breathe the air_   
_In front of your door_   
_And I will never knock_   
_But that's as far as I'll go_   
_It's only in my dreams_   
_When I say what I mean_   
_But I'll get damn near close._

-“Never Knock” by Kevin Garrett

 

* * *

 

 

_T: Hey. :) My flight landed safely and I’m on my way to my apartment._

_L: Thank you for letting me know. How was your flight?_

_T: It was fine. Honestly, I like flying. It is airport security that gives me panic attacks. My hair drives them up the wall: it is so thick and so long that no matter how I wear it, it messes with their scanners so I always have to have it checked._

_L: I would ask if you had ever considered cutting it, but that would be a tragedy._

_T: Ha, I’m glad you agree. Listen, I need to get unpacked and make sure I’ve got all my ducks in a row for tomorrow, but do you want to call me tonight?_

_L: Of course. You can commiserate with me over Cailan’s newest harebrained scheme._

_T: Looking forward to it. ;)_

Thea smiled to herself as she slipped her phone into her back pocket and popped open the trunk of her car, retrieving her suitcase and the almost obscene number of food storage containers that held enough of her aunt’s cooking to last Thea weeks, if not months. She hoped she had enough room in the freezer. Finally, she grabbed the canvas bag Loghain had handed off to her the day before she left, which held several books he had suggested she might like.

They’d been talking regularly for about three months now. It was so, _so_ nice to have someone to talk to again; to vent her frustrations to or to share her excitement with. There was always Cat, of course, but the one thing Thea needed to talk about the most was the one thing she couldn’t talk about with Cat. Besides that, she never had to worry about boring Loghain when she would go off on long tangents about one aspect of history or another. He always seemed genuinely interested in whatever she had to say, and he treated her with respect.

Seeing a text from him always made her smile, which had at some point become a daily occurrence. They also seemed to talk on the phone nearly every night. It was a ritual she had come to rely on more than she should probably admit. Anora teased her that Thea spoke with Loghain more often than she spoke with Anora, and the worst part was she was right. Anora did not seem too terribly put out by it; in fact, she seemed pleased that her hunch had paid off and her friend and her father got along so well.

Having put everything away and gotten a load of laundry started, Thea settled in to her favorite reading chair with a cup of tea and one of the books Loghain had lent her. For some reason, however, her focus was elsewhere. Despite the book having held her attention the entire flight home, she had now read the exact same page ten times and not retained a damn word. She tried to tell herself that was why she was so relieved to see the name on her incoming call notification.

“Fair warning, I am apparently completely brain dead,” she warned as she answered the phone. “I just read this page multiple times and could not tell you what it says to save my life.”

Loghain laughed quietly on the other end of the line. “Perhaps you are more tired than you thought after your flight back. Are you coming down with something?”

“No.” Thea smiled slightly at the undercurrent of concern in his tone. “I feel healthy enough, just… distracted. By what, I haven’t the faintest idea. Maybe I am just ready to be done.”

“Well, one more term, and you will be,” he reassured her. “Though I suspect you will miss it when you are done.”

Thea bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. “I will miss the research, and the learning. At least I will still have you to talk to about all this nonsense. You know you are one of the _only_ people I can discuss history or politics with who does not try to talk down to me, or patronize me, or try to convince me I am a bad person if I do not agree with them.”

“Theadosia, you are an intelligent and capable woman. I see absolutely zero reason to do you the disservice of treating you as anything less. And if it helps any, it will be good to have you home. You might very well be the only person keeping me from completely losing my shit with my daughter’s boyfriend.”

“Oh no, that’s right,” Thea gave a sympathetic groan. “What has he done now?”

“He has gotten it into his head that he wants to do something like what the Marcher nations do, and hold some sort of annual or bi-annual sporting event, but he wants to invite athletes from all over southern Thedas.”

“It isn’t the _worst_ idea he’s had,” Thea noted.

Loghain sighed. “He wants to host it _this_ summer.”

Thea nearly spit out her tea. “Is he _insane_? Does he have any idea how much planning goes into the Grand Tourney every year? They have already started laying the ground work for the event scheduled for two years from now!”

“Yes, well, perhaps _you_ can explain that to him when you come home,” Loghain remarked drily. “He is terrified of you, so maybe he will listen when you tell him he’s being an idiot.”

They spoke for another hour, about nothing in particular, and yet Thea was still reluctant to end the call even though she knew she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. Her friend must have sensed her hesitation.

“Just a few more months, Theadosia. Then you can come home.”

His quiet reassurance was enough. “I know,” she agreed softly. “I guess I had better try and get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” he promised. “Goodnight, Theadosia. Sleep well.”

“Sleep well, Loghain.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Guess who officially and successfully finished her thesis defense today?”

Loghain smiled slightly, the familiar voice on the other end of the line exhausted but joyful all at once. “Congratulations, Theadosia. I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “I am pleased, of course, but I am also so ready to come home.”

“I’m ready for you to be home,” he admitted. “The texts and calls have been good, but-”

“But it is not the same as my charming presence,” she laughed. “You realize you are one of the only people who actually appreciates my unique and sparkling personality. By the way, you might take a peek outside.”

Frowning slightly, Loghain stood up from the sofa and walked to the front door. There, standing on the front steps, was Theadosia. He threw the door open and braced himself as she wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. He held her close; breathed in the familiar scent of her soap and the subtle aura of her lavender perfume. She finally took a step back and arched up long enough to peck a brief kiss to his cheek.

“As happy as I am to see you,” Loghain pointed out as they stepped into the house, “I thought you weren’t coming home until tomorrow night?”

“I caught an early flight back.” Theadosia sprawled out over the couch, accepting the tumbler of whisky he handed her.  “Ostwick was fine, but I missed my friends and my family, and I was beyond ready to come home. I’m just sorry you have to see me post-flight when I am at my most haggard.” The familiar half smile flickered over her lips as she took a sip. “Mmmm… this is _very_ good.”

He shifted her legs so that he could sit beside her before she draped them back over his lap. It probably should not have been this easy to be so comfortable with her, but they were alone, and he had missed her company. “I’m glad you like it. I was saving that one for you for when you came home. And you look perfectly fine, by the way.” _You look beautiful_. The last thought came unbidden to his mind, and Loghain banished it as quickly as it had come up. Where in the world had _that_ come from?

She graced him with one of her rare smiles. “You are a love, Loghain, and far too good to me. I probably should have gone home first, at least touched up my mascara and combed my hair, but…” She shrugged, letting the thought trail off unfinished before taking another sip and leaning her head back against the arm of the sofa. “It is nice to have this moment to breathe. Are you coming to dinner tomorrow night?” Theadosia’s aunt and uncle were in town and were throwing a small party to welcome back their niece, and both he and Anora had been invited.

“Of course,” he assured her. “Anora has missed you terribly as well, you know. She may be a bit put out that you came here first instead of going to her apartment.”

Theadosia gave a small snort. “Nora will live. Besides, even if I had wanted to go over there first, that would have meant running the risk of having to deal with Cailan, and I am far too exhausted for that right now. And Cat and I will have all evening to catch up, plus she is supposed to be helping me go apartment hunting tomorrow.” She paused, and her eyes fell away from his. “I just wanted you to myself for a little while.”

They were both quiet for a moment. The fading light outside cast a smolder over Theadosia’s auburn hair, the long waves neatly braided and pinned for travel, but Loghain could picture exactly how it looked tumbling down her back. The oversized sweatshirt she’d worn hid most of her curves, but her shorts left what he now realized was a distractingly long expanse of her legs bare. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as she sighed, and her eyelids drifted shut for a moment.

_She is so beautiful_.

Loghain looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to focus on anything _other_ than the thoughts that kept crowding into his mind. “Theadosia, you look like you are about to fall asleep.”

“Ugh. I _feel_ like I am about to fall asleep,” she confirmed. She sat up, delicately swinging her legs off his lap and setting her empty glass on the table. “I should head home before I conk out on your couch.” Theadosia stood and stretched. Loghain followed her to the door and, before he could stop himself, wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She laughed quietly, nuzzling her head against his chest. He sighed, but he also did not let her go.

“Damn it, I missed you. I am glad you are home, Theadosia.”

“Me too,” she looked up at him as she stepped away. “I’ll text you when I get to Bryce and Eleanor’s house, ok? And I’ll see you tomorrow.” She leaned up and brushed a soft kiss against his cheek, lingering just slightly longer than would have been strictly platonic.

Loghain took a deep breath. “I will see you tomorrow. Drive safe.”

She gave him one more quiet smile, and then she slipped into her car and drove off into the gathering twilight.

_Oh no_.

 

* * *

 

 

_Oh no_.

Despite her earlier drowsiness, Thea’s mind had snapped awake as she drove. She had, quite possibly, just made a huge mistake. She had been in serious denial for weeks; really, ever since her last trip home. She had flown back for a long weekend, intending to catch up with her friends and just decompress. Instead, she had ended up spending nearly all her time with Loghain. When she had booked her flight home after she had scheduled her thesis defense, he had been the one she had been thinking about; the person she was most excited to see. And the moment he had opened the door and she had seen the pleased surprise in his eyes as he embraced her, her heart had nearly stopped.

_No no no no no._

Their friendship had become so easy. She had not trusted someone so completely, outside of Cat, since Nathaniel had disappeared. But Thea had let her guard down with Loghain; had let him see the parts of her she kept locked away from the rest of the world, and had let him become an alarmingly important part of her life.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen_.

She had been thinking about him so much: lying awake at night, her thoughts going well beyond friendship, and her dreams taking her even farther. They spoke every day; texting multiple times and phone calls almost every night. Just seeing his name flash across her phone made her smile. Thea confided in him; told him things she could not tell anyone else. He was the only one she could really talk to about Nathaniel, and how her best friend’s abandonment of her and Cataline had left emotional scars so deep she was _still_ compromised.

_It will never happen. He will_ never _see you that way_.

She hadn’t meant for her friendship with Loghain to turn into anything more than that: friendship. Anora had simply mentioned that she thought the two of them would get along, although in retrospect, her friend had had a suspiciously innocent smile on her face when she had made the suggestion, and now Thea was questioning her motives. Because if Nora’s intentions were to set Thea up for heartbreak, then she had succeeded with flying colors. Because Maker help her, she was no longer able to sort out her feelings for him.

_I think I love him_.

Thea shook her head, turning up the radio and trying to let the loud, emphatic beats drown out her own bad judgement. She couldn’t do this: couldn’t do it to him, couldn’t do it to her family… There was no possible way he would ever see her as anything other than a friend. A close friend, yes; possibly even his best friend, but nothing more than that. And even if he did… _Maker what if he did?_

She couldn’t deal with this now. As she pulled into the driveway of the Cousland’s Denerim house, her aunt, uncle, and beloved cousin Cat were already there waiting for her. Thea managed to conjure up a smile, then got out of the car and walked into their warm embrace.

But her mind was still in someone else’s arms.

 


End file.
